And he's back
by carmelchica2424
Summary: Rory has completed her community service sentence, and yet she feels no desire to party with Logan...however she does have a certain other boy on her mind...
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Gilmore Girls, or anything affiliated with it or any of its parent or subsidiary companies._

After completing 300 hours of community service for grand theft, Rory Gilmore wanted nothing more than go to home to Stars Hollow, lie in her bed and read. 'Why aren't I happy?' she asked herself. 'I should be so relieved!' And so, the only celebratory activities that she engaged in that evening was going home to her new home at her grandparents' and reading until she fell asleep at seven pm.

When she woke up the sky was already bright and blue. She checked her alarm clock: it read ten am. Beside her alarm clock was a cell phone, flashing furiously at her to listen to the messages left on it. She reached over, '3 MESSAGES' it read. The first two were from Logan, the last one was from a number in Stars Hollow. Her heart started to beat faster, when she considered the possibilities of the unknown number. A certain dark, James-Deanesque face recalled in her memory, but she shrugged it off quickly. She was good at it after two years of practice.

Message 1

Hey Ror…so congratulations on finishing your sentence…I'm a little surprised you didn't call me…but that's all good because tomorrow night I am throwing you the party of your life! You just wait and see, Ace…and uh…call me back. Okay, well then you do that. Bye.

Message 2

So, uh…I'm still kind of curious why you didn't call me. But, I suppose you probably just wanted to go to the pool house and watch tv right? Ok, well then…meet me tonight at school…you know…my school…at around 8pm. That's the party…okay? Well then call me back, please.

'Does he even know me at all?' Rory asked herself as she skipped to the next message.

Message 3

Rory. It's me. Um…your mom. Honey, I just called to tell you my new number…but I need you to know (she could hear sniffling and muffled sobs) that I miss you, and I need you. And I want you to be happy, but…I don't know maybe I'm being selfish, but I cannot stand to go on like this. I love you so much babe, and I want my best friend back. I want my baby back. I love you, call me.

Rory listened to the last one three times before the tears sunk in. Once she finally realized what was happening she began furiously typing in numbers, messing up twice, then finally making the right number the third time. It rang once before Lorelai picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mommy?"

"Oh, it's you sweets. I was hoping you'd call."

"I'm so sorry, I messed up and I can never forgive myself."

"I can." Lorelai said carefully, proving she truly meant it.

There was a comfortable silence for about ten seconds. Until Rory said:

"I'm on my way over; can I please stay with you?" She didn't realize she was begging until after she said it.

"Hurry." Lorelai laughed and cried at the same time.

"Love you" both girls cried.

At that, Rory quickly stuffed a few outfits into a bag, filled the rest with some new books she wanted to show her mother, and a few old ones. The old ones she could never separate from. For different reasons…

Next she took a speedy shower, and ran out the door wearing some old jeans and a sweater. Her hair already drying in soft chestnut waves.

It felt like she had only been driving for a moment when she saw a sign "Welcome to Stars Hollow", her heart swelled. Maybe this was her life coming back together she thought.

When she finally arrived in front of her home, she saw her mom sitting on the steps, her legs jittering nervously. When she laid eyes on Rory, she just looked more nervous. She had something to tell her, but things were going so well, she could wait for later.

Everything from that moment was a big tearful blur; there was crying, laughing, hugging, and non-stop talking until midnight, when Lorelai tucked her fully grown daughter into her bed. She had sent Luke to the diner for the night, so she could give all her attention to her daughter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Rory awoke in the morning, the sun shining right into her bedroom, she found a note beside her bed- Mornin' sweets! I answered your cell phone at around 2am, it was Logan he said something about a party? Anyway, he wants you to meet him at the square at 9. Just don't go to Luke's. Love you, Mom

'That's weird.' Rory thought, 'She must be joking about Luke's."

She lazily looked around to the clock, it read 7. She sighed with relief, and looked around her old room for something to do. Her eyes fell upon the bag of books at the foot of her bed. She carefully opened one, and her eyes fell straight to the familiar writing in the margins. She traced the messy letters with her finger. Then, opening to her favorite page she carefully examined the personal note he wrote her: "Congratulations, I guess you finally got into "the painful ernest hemingway", well then, I suppose you better call me and share your good news, because I think you deserve some kind of reward for doing your homework…let your imagination run wild."

She laughed then winced, remembering the first time she read it, a month after Jess had abandoned her, she was in Europe pining just like she promised she wouldn't. A thought crossed her mind that made her smile, 'I guess he still owes me then?' but she felt guilty for mentally cheating on her boyfriend, and cursed herself. 'Besides, he's gone. And he can no longer hurt you!' However, that thought didn't comfort her much.

When she next looked at the clock it was 6:15…what? "Oh my god, I'm late!" She said as she sat up and reread the time.

She brushed her teeth and changed her clothes into a pair of tighter jeans, and a longsleeved green shirt, cut lower than she would have worn when she still lived here. However, she has matured since high school, it was inevitable.

She ran out the door, but by the time she got to the square she slowed, and involuntarily recalled the memory of walking through the square with him. Kissing her on the neck, pushed up against the gazebo, trapped- yet never wanting to be released. She was so into her fantasy she didn't even notice the massive tree root she walked into. Rory stumbled forward, but was caught in the arms of someone she obviously didn't notice, she looked up, in full knowledge of who it was she wanted it to be, to find Logan's face looking adoringly into hers. He noticed the disappointment in her eyes, but shrugged it off "Thinking of me Ace?"

She suddenly came to, and began apologizing halfheartedly for being late-"overslept, reading, you know me, or well not really, but you know, my mom is…well, maybe soon…"

"Rory! It's ok, you're here now right? We missed you at the party though. Obviously, I couldn't leave though, that would be rude, but I did want to come visit you."

She was so taken aback by his rudeness, that she didn't even apologize for not showing up.

Logan wrapped his fingers around Rory's and kissed her on the cheek- "Let's just start over, 'kay?"

She looked at him appreciatively, "Yeah, okay."

And so Rory Gilmore let her guard down. Allowing herself to just be with Logan, despite whatever she felt, or didn't feel for him.

He comfortably slipped his hand in her back pocket and she wrapped her arm around his waist. And they walked together around the block to Luke's Diner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan opened the door for his girlfriend, who walked in completely oblivious to the curious stares of the townspeople seated within the diner. When she looked up at the counter, she caught familiar sight of a darkhaired boy leaning over a book. She stared, emotionless for only a moment.

He heard the bell, but he was so caught up in his book he could barely stand to look up and greet the new customers. But, when he did he looked up straight into her eyes. Their gaze was rich with longing, love, hatred, pain, hurt, and anger.

After a while, Jess looked away. She noticed his jaw clench, and his agitated fingers slam the book shut. "So did you come here for a staring contest, or do you want to skip to the part where you interrogate me about why I left you, and didn't call? 'Cause today, I'm not feeling real chatty." His voice was harsh, just the tone made tears come to her eyes.

"You were supposed to be different. You were supposed to come back good. Changed," she said almost to herself, though she knew he could hear. Both her boys could hear. "I was such an idiot," she said louder as she turned and walked out slowly, but with purpose.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jess' reaction was the same as it always was: the girl he loved was hurt, so go help her, even if the villain in the situation was him. He dropped his book, and took off after her. Logan stood in front of the door, with that rich boy little smirk on his face. "I wouldn't do that man." Jess didn't even waste his time arguing with this moron, he pushed him out of the way and ran out the door. Logan, waited around for a few moments, before going out to his car and driving home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory kept walking, quiet and angry tears running down her face. Suddenly, she felt a hand grip her arm and swing her around. She met his deep brown eyes, and after a moment of weakness attempted to pull away, however, to no success.

"I have nothing else to say to you Jess." Rory sighed.

He got lost in her eyes; however, a moment later he came to and pulled her away into a narrow alley. He pushed her against the wall, gently but with force. She tried to look away but when it got to awkward she just kicked herself and looked up into his face.

"Let…me…go" she said, her words covered in anger.

"You see, I don't think you really want to leave. In fact, I think this is the only place you want to be right now. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you still love me. I know this because I still love you, and…" he ran out of things to say.

"Shut up Jess. Do you have any idea how hard it has been? You're everywhere! In my thoughts, my dreams, memories of you at the diner, the square, the pier. I can't even listen to my music anymore, because memories of you and me, and the music, it's too difficult. Yesterday, I bought a book at the used book store and when I brought it home I found your goddamn notes in the margin." Her eyes were filled with angry tears.

He looked guiltily back at her, "Yeah, I sold some of my books before I left. For the ticket you know." Rory, shocked, stared at him with even more intensity.

"Oh so you had time to sell your books to our used bookstore, but you didn't have time to tell me, your…girlfriend, that you were leaving. That's just perfect."

"You don't understand!"

She just shook her head, "I love you."

They stared at eachother for a long minute.

"What?"

"But, I trusted you, and you betrayed me. I've spent two years figuring out tricks on how to forget about you, I've gotten pretty good at it. I can't go back now. Let you hurt me again. I love you, I crave you" she said begging him to bebad and kiss her, begging her body to just conform to his. But, it couldn't happen. "But, I can't trust you." With that, she walked away. Leaving Jess with a broken heart, and a lot of work cut out for him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys REALLY helped!_

**Chapter Deux**

The co-owner and manager of the Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai, stood nervously by the phone waiting for a call from her daughter. She heard a few townspeople gossiping over lunch about the confrontation between Jess and Rory, and she knew her daughter would call crying any minute now. The phone cried only half a ring before Lorelai hastily picked it up- "Honey?" she gently spoke into the phone. "Hey Mom!" was the response.

"Um, Ror, what happened?"

"Um, Mom, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You. Jess. Fight. Everyone knows. Am I ringing a bell?"

"Oh. It wasn't that bad. Have you seen Logan?"

"Why would I have seen Logan, hon, I've been here all afternoon?"

"No reason…well he just kinda left, and his car is gone, and I think he might have caught on to the whole Jess thing, and probably got nervous, because that is a situation that gets many people nervous, myself included…"

"What Jess situation? You guys didn't…did you?"

"If what you are thinking of is in any way dirty, then no…at least nothing he saw" she realized nervously.

"WHAT?"

"Mom, I really have to go find Logan, but I'll call you later, kay? Loveyabye."

The tone steadily hummed into Lorelai's ears, as she stood- shell shocked- staring into the face of the one person she wanted to reward, and kill at the same time…

"Jess, you sonuva bitch, what have you done this time?" her voice was ripe was bottled up fury.

"Lorelai, please just listen…" he placed his hands before his face as a sign of peace.

"She finally is doing better…and you …you…have to…upset her like this…ruin everything!" She was slowly approaching him, ready to do whatever it would take to protect her precious offspring.

"Oh please, like I'm any worse for her than that…blonde asshole boyfriend of hers!" Jess exploded, _I'm almost ready to punch my ex-girlfriend's mother in the face. _

Lorelai let a tiny outburst of chuckles, "I see you met Logan."

"Does she have any more blonde asshole boyfriends?" Jess smirked but anyone could tell he was a little anxious for the answer.

"No, of course not, you know Rory…"

They both looked at each other and understood: neither knew Rory any more.

"So, what are you going to do kid? Body bag him and dump him in the river?"

Jess looked her straight in the eyes, successfully conveying the true love in his eyes for his Rory.

"I love her. And she loves me, but she told me she can't trust me. God, that hurts."

_Wow, _Lorelai thought _the little punk feels._

"Why are you here, Jess?"

He looked around nervously. "She needs our help."

"You have to do this on your own, kid."

"I know. But, maybe if you could just keep her here a few more days…give me time for her to believe in me. Trust me."

Lorelai tossed her curls and rolled her eyes dramatically. "She ALWAYS believed in you. The trust thing, you really fucked that up yourself."

He clenched his jaw and started to walk out the door- "Wait!" He turned, ready for anything. "Rory is staying the week, she's moving in to the first suite tonight at eight. And Jess?"

"What do you want?"

"She isn't good. I hate to say it, but she is really upset right now, maybe not on the outside- but if you know her…"

"I could tell." And with that, Jess left her behind and began preparations for the grand rescue of the love of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

_I have a confession to make: I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! As a recap…Rory and Jess had a fight-thing, Jess and Lorelai had a understanding-thing, and now Rory is caught between Logan who abandoned her in Stars Hollow, and Jess. Enjoy!_

Chapter Trois

"Finn, PLEASE stop being an ass and just give the phone to Logan…"

Rory was running out of energy after her tenth call to Logan's dorm, every call ended with her hanging up in frustration with whoever answered the phone that time.

"Rory, love, no need to begin cursing me…"

She heard muffled shouts in the background; obviously there was an audience before their call.

"Is he there or not?" Her face was flushed and she was grinding her teeth.

"Yes. No. No, he's here. I lied to you baby, he's not! Why don't you come over we can look for him in my room?" Catcalls and obnoxious whooping flooded her ears.

"Rory? Is that you?" Logan's voice came over the line.

"Yes…oh Logan I'm so happy to…"

"Hold on, you guys go on and I'll meet you there…Ror, you still there?"

"Um, yes, Logan- is this a bad time?"

"You tell me." His voice was bitter and cruel.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Who was that guy?"

"Why did you leave?"

He sighed, and said- "I didn't want to interrupt whatever was happening with you and that…beatnik."

"Logan, it's you and I. Okay? I really want this to work, so please, just come back! Jess is out of the picture, he just needed to hear it was over. Please, Logan, please just come back…" She didn't even realize how pathetic she sounded, begging her boyfriend to come back after abandoning her.

"Hmm…ok Ace, I can't come tonight but tomorrow maybe?"

She was infuriated, "Tomorrow? You just up and drove away, you didn't even care what was going on with me, and now you just…tomorrow?" It was unlike her to be so inarticulate.

"I can see this is going to be a problem, oh alright Ror- I can skip the pubs tonight, I'll meet you in the park in the middle of your town. Are you happy now?"

"Actually…" She began.

"Good, listen I'm really sorry I left. I was just scared to lose you to some…anyway…I love you Rory."

She was overwhelmed with affection, "I love you too. Seven o'clock?"

"Sure."

Rory hung up the phone, relieved and ecstatic at the chance to make it up to Logan. 'Maybe things will work out!' she thought!

Next thing she knew, her mom walked in the door, carrying two big bags of food.

"Hey babe, give me a hand will you?"

"Wow, mom, are you going to eat this all yourself?"

"No. Why? You're not going to abandon poor mommy? Tell me you aren't going to abandon…"

"I'm sorry mom, but I got through to Logan and he's coming over tonight."

Lorelai began searching strenuously through her brain for any idea that could keep her precious baby away from that jerk tonight.

"Ror, I need your help! Umm…Paul Anka needs you!"

"Huh and why does your dog need my help?" Rory rolled her eyes at her mother.

"He misses you."

"I've met him once." She played along, personifying the dog.

"He's already accepted you as his sister, and companion, and he needs bonding time with you!" The idea was flawed, but reasonable.

"Mom…"obviously there was some reason why Lorelai was doing this, so Rory conceded… "Fine…I will disappoint my boyfriend tonight, so that I can bond with my mother's dog."

"I love you honey." Lorelai baby talked, as Rory took out her cell and began dialing.

"Mean lady" she responded.

"_Hi this is Logan Huntzberger, I am not here right now, so please leave a message and I will try and call you back when I can."_

_BEEP._

"Hey, it's Rory. I am so sorry, but my mom is crazy and she needs me to do her a favor, and please forgive me! I can see you tomorrow, but um…at least you can still hit the bars tonight right? Anyway, I love you Logan. Bye!"

"So, what do you want to start with- roasted marshmallows or tacos from Al's, Luke is upstairs sleeping so we have the whole night to eat without mockery" Lorelai called from the kitchen.

"Anything… but first- mom" she addressed her mother to her face "why did you do this? Why is it so important I stay here?"

She was stuck between loyalty to saving her daughter, and loyalty to being honest with her daughter. "I promised Jess I would keep you in Stars Hollow…so he could have a chance to regain your trust."

Rory was so furious, she couldn't speak, move, or even think. And yet, something calmed her down and brought her emotion to the halfway point between love and anger. Jess.

"I'll be back in a minute, mom." She picked up her coat and walked out the door.

"Honey…please don't! Come back! Where are you going!" she called out to the empty street.

Rory approached the diner and she could see the light turn on from behind the curtain, he obviously just went up. She tried the door and it opened to her surprise. She walked straight through the curtain and right up the stairs, the door was wide open and he was standing, shirtless, by the stereo turning up "Gigantic" by the Pixies. And for a second she completely lost it- approaching him gracefully- then putting her lips to his, pressing her body into him. Jess kissed her back passionately, holding her hips possessively. The song ended, waking up Rory from her perfect dream.

"You…you made my mom keep me here" she said stuttering.

"Yeah, but if you left, I wouldn't get to do this", he kissed her again, romantically. Her whole body reacted, and the instincts she developed from months of having sex with Logan came into play once again. She unbuckled his belt, shocking him and making him step back and gently push her away.

"You don't owe me anything, Rory."

"I'm not a virgin you egomaniac." She straightened her hair and fixed her shirt.

"What? Who? When? I thought…"

"Yes. Dean, and then Logan." She felt a twang of pleasure at hurting him, revenge. "Multiple times in fact." She stood there looking at him perfectly composed while discussing her sexuality. This was not the Rory he remembered.

"You and Dean? You and Logan? God, Rory, how could you have changed this much in…"

"Three years?"

"Yes. I mean, look at you. You're having sex, and you're wearing those clothes, and working at the DAR? And you used to date that jerk?"

"I still do, I mean, I still am with Logan."

Jess' eyes flashed, he was hurt terribly. "Get out of here Rory."


End file.
